


Purple And Red

by VOlympianlove



Series: Fanxing PWP [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Gags, Handcuffs, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-10-18 01:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10606374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VOlympianlove/pseuds/VOlympianlove
Summary: Yifan and Yixing “practice” for their photoshoot the next morning. Set in the same verse as Black And White. It’s Yixing’s turn.





	

Yifan bit his lip as he watched Yixing grip the reins of the horse.

 

Yixing had insisted on doing his own stunts which he said were barely stunts. His heart was in his mouth when Yixing shot him a reassuring look and the stagehands released the horse.

 

"And action!"

 

The horse exploded forward with Yixing barely clinging on.

 

"Shit." Yifan nearly covered his eyes, terrified that Yixing would fall and be critically injured. Yixing gritted his teeth and sat back, pulling Tobias back into a trot, then a walk.

 

"What happened? Can we do that again one more time? Yixing please hang on and look like you have control over Tobias please." Joonmyun called out, worried.

Yixing smiled shakily at him and wheeled the horse back around.

 

"Can I start the horse myself? You spooked him just now." He patted Tobias's sweaty neck and winced. His ass was still suffering from the aftermath of last night's passionate sex. 

 

 _Curse you Yifan_. He thought as he straightened up and stared forward in the direction he needs to go. Yifan had been so sure that he would not have to ride the horse but of course, Joonmyun had to want to do that scene today.

 

Yifan clenched his fist tightly as Yixing returned to his starting position.

 

Makeup artists run forward to reapply his makeup and style his hair back up. Yixing gave him a smile that was strained around the edges before turning back around _._

_He's uncomfortable._ Yifan realised as he watched Yixing rearrange himself in the saddle.

 

"Let's roll." Joonmyun called out and Yixing nodded at him. His legs tightened around the horse and he waited for Joonmyun to give the cue.

 

 "Action!"

 

Yixing squeezed his legs around Tobias and the horse broke forward into a canter, responding easily.

 

"That was amazing, keep going!" Joonmyun yelled and Yixing crouched forward, leaning over the withers, urging the horse into a gallop.

 

Tobias responded beautifully, unfazed by the land rovers chasing alongside them with cameras.

 

"And cut!" Joonmyun's voice echoed through the loud hailer in his hand and Yixing sank deeply into the saddle, Tobias instinctively slowing down. 

 

They returned to the start of the field and Yixing climbed off with shaky legs. Yifan rushed forward to catch him and hold him close.

 

 "I was so scared." He admitted as he held Yixing in a hug, ignoring Jongin's annoyed stare.

 

"I'm fine, just shaky." Yixin laughed at the expression on Yifan's face and pressed a tender kiss on his lips.

 

"I got another call from Baekhyun." Yifan murmured as he tucked Yixing close to him.

 

"Again? We just did that photoshoot this morning." Yixing whined as he buried his face into Yifan's shirt. The crew started to pack up and Yifan led Yixing away to find the lunch cart.

 

"He wants to do something a little different." Yifan grinned and whispered something into Yixing's ear. Yixing's eyes widened and his Adam's apple bobbed as he gulped.

 

"Oh. Wow. And you're okay with that?" He breathed, feeling rather light headed at the thought.

 

"We'll get some practice in tonight won't we?" Yifan grinned teasingly, expecting Yixing to hit him but he did not expect the way Yixing's eyes darken and his voice dropping an octave when he whispered.

 

"Then you better behave." 

 

Yifan felt shivery all over as the couple walked towards the car. Yixing stole the keys from his hands and unlocked the car. He reached for the door but Yifan got there first, holding the door open for him.

 

Yixing rewarded him with a smile and slid into the driver's seat. Yifan hurried over to the passenger's side, stomach coiling with pleasure.

 

"You're okay? With what we're doing tonight?" Yixing asked, dark eyes glimmering in the darkness.

 

"Of course I am. In fact, I've been looking forward to it." Yifan gave his boyfriend a cocky smile before leaning forward for a kiss. Yixing caught his chin before their lips could touch and his eyes turned a shade darker.

 

He lifted his head, deliberately meeting Yifan's eyes and watched with amusement as Yifan seemed to shrink under his gaze.

 

He darted a tongue out to moisten his lips and Yifan's eyes followed the movement hungrily.

 

Yixing tilted his head up and slid his tongue into Yifan's mouth before he could react and kissed him fiercely.

 

"Xing." Yifan groaned into the kiss, sucking on Yixing's tongue as Yixing pulled him in even further. 

 

All too suddenly, Yixing pulled away, patting Yifan's thigh with a condescending look in his eyes.

 

"Be good." He smirked as Yifan gulped and turned his attention back to the car. Yifan pouted and settled back in his seat, mind reeling. He barely remembered to put on his seatbelt before Yixing was pulling out onto the main road.

 

They ride in relative silence, Yifan squirming ever so often in anticipation. Yixing smirked to himself at how excited Yifan was. When they pulled up at a stoplight, Yixing lets a hand wander down to grip Yifan's firm thighs.

 

Yifan gasped at the sudden warmth and shots Yixing a look. His boyfriend smirked back and slid his hand further up, close to dangerous territory. Yifan swallows a whimper as he feels his cock stir to life.

 

Yixing's slender fingers were so close when the light flashed green and Yixing takes his hand off, turning his attention back to the road. Yifan bites his lip harshly to stop the whine from erupting from him.

 

After what seems like an eternity to Yifan, they are pulling into the driveway of their home. Yixing cuts the engine and turns to Yifan, smirking. Yifan feels himself stiffen in his pants and he swallows.

 

Yixing smirks and slides out of the car. Yifan follows along, eyes never leaving his boyfriend's lithe lean body. Yixing presses Yifan into the door the moment it shuts behind them and kisses him hard.

 

"Xing..." Yifan moans as Yixing's hands travel up his torso, stopping to pinch his nipples before going for the button. Yifan bucks his hips against Yixing's as his boyfriend undresses him slowly. Yixing detaches his mouth from Yifan's and latches onto one nipple biting and sucking harshly.

 

"Fuck!" Yifan gasps and his hands scrabble for leverage against the door. 

 

"Dirty mouth." Yixing teases, targeting the other nipple after he has left a purplish bruise on the first. Yifan whimpers as Yixing's hands deftly slip his button down off his broad shoulders and onto the floor.

 

"Oh fuck." He gasps when Yixing kisses down his V-line, dropping onto his knees to mouth at the zipper of his pants. Yixing grins and gets to his feet suddenly before turning and walking away.

 

Yifan pants helplessly, stunned.

 

"Dinner time." Yixing sings cheerily, dancing away and trying not to laugh at the devastated look on Yifan's face. Yifan whimpers sadly and follows after Yixing as he walks into the kitchen to begin their dinner. 

 

Yixing hums lightly as he prepares dinner, thinking about the night they have ahead of them. Yifan drapes himself all over Yixing as he stirs the fried rice.

 

 "Can we skip dinner and go straight to dessert?" Yifan whispers into Yixing's ear. Yixing ignores him. Yifan rubs his half hard dick against Yixing's ass and the man turns around, spatula raised.

 

"Go sit down." He orders, pointing the spatula at Yifan like a gun. Yifan slinks away to the dinner table and sulks. Yixing smirks and slides a hand inside the kitchen drawer, pulling out the blindfold and handcuffs he had put there that morning. He picked the handcuffs because he could never do knots as well as Yifan.

 

Yifan looks up from his sulking when he hears Yixing walk out of the kitchen, balancing two plates in his hands. He leaps up to help.

 

"Eat up." Yixing grinned at him. Yifan sighs inwardly. Yixing is going to drag it out. His boyfriend sets a wineglass in front of him and pours red wine after they have finished.

 

"Drink." Yixing orders. The wine smells sickly sweet and tastes bitter but Yifan obeys and swallows the wine. Yixing pours him another glass. Yifan looks up at him in confusion.

 

"Just drink." Yixing is looking at him with that sultry look in his eyes that Yifan can never resist.

 

He drinks and has barely swallowed when Yixing is in his lap, mouth pressed to his. Yixing grinds down onto Yifan's crotch and he moans, hands coming up to grip at Yixing's hips. 

 

Seeing that Yifan is distracted, Yixing slips the blindfold over his eyes. Sudden blackness comes over Yifan and he flails, large hands curling around Yixing's body.

 

"Fuck!" He gasps. Yixing tightens the blindfold and presses a kiss to Yifan's nose.

 

"I'm still here. Hold on to me." He soothes, hand stroking through Yifan's blonde hair. Yifan relaxes and whimpers when Yixing slides his hands along his bare torso and down to the zipper of his pants.

 

"Help me out okay?" Yixing's voice is soft and reassuring as he slides the pants off Yifan's long legs. Soon, Yifan is naked in the chair save for his boxers.

 

"Hold out your hand." Yixing murmurs, pressing a kiss to Yifan's thigh. Yifan shudders and holds his left hand out like an offering.

 

"Good boy." Yixing murmurs, snapping one cuff around the offered wrist. The feel of cold metal startles Yifan but he keeps silent. "Come, get up." He keeps his fingers around the dangling cuff and the other hand curled around Yifan's waist.  

 

Yifan wobbles a little, disoriented but trusting. Yixing guides him into their bedroom and raises his hands above his head. He hears the click of the handcuffs and he tries his bonds slightly.

 

There is barely any give and he feels inexplicably turned on.

 

"You doing okay?" Yixing's gentle voice echoes in his ear and he turns towards it. "Yeah." He breathes. They have done this before and Yifan trusts Yixing with his life. Yixing places a hand on Yifan's thigh and strokes him slowly.

 

"Are you... Still wearing clothes?" Yifan gasps as Yixing pets his dick through his boxers. Yixing's lips curl into a smirk.

 

"Yeah."

 

"Oh fuck." Yifan moans when Yixing palms him harder. 

 

"I want to try something different." Yixing murmurs as his hand leaves Yifan. Yifan lets out a high whine of protest and bucks up into nothing. Yixing pulls out a bright red scarf and presses it into Yifan's hand.

 

"If it gets too much just drop the scarf and I'll stop okay?" Yixing's voice is still incredibly gentle and leaves Yifan feeling safe. He nods quietly.

 

"Use your words Fan."

 

"Yeah, I'm good." Yifan croaks, curling his fingers around the scarf. 

 

Yixing picks up a bit and curls his fingers around Yifan's jaw.

 

"Open up." He whispers and Yifan obeys. He slips the bit into Yifan's mouth and tightens the strap. Yifan jerks in surprise; he's never been gagged before.

 

"Okay?" Yifan nods, feeling Yixing's fingers trail over his chest.

 

He whimpers a little when Yixing brushes his hand along his V-line, tugging lightly on his boxers. Every sense in his body seems to be amplified because of the blindfold and he gasps through the gag when Yixing pulls his boxers off suddenly.

 

"I'm taking my clothes off now." Yixing murmurs to him, and he feels the warmth at his side disappear. There is a rustling sound and he hears clothes hitting the floor. 

 

Yixing strokes his hands along Yifan's thighs so as not to startle him as he straddles his hips. Yifan groans low in his throat at the feeling of Yixing so close to his dick.

 

"I'm sorry about this babe." Yixing grins and Yifan hears the snick of a cap.

 

"It's cold." Yixing warns before he is lubing up Yifan's cock. Yifan whimpers. It feels so much colder than it should when he cannot see. Yixing slips a cock ring over Yifan's cock and secures it tightly.

 

"Mmph!" Yifan feels the restriction immediately and thrashes around in protest. "Sorry babe, it's payback time." Yixing smirks and pours more lube onto his fingers. 

 

He slides back and spreads Yifan's legs.

 

"Relax babe, I'm right here." He strokes a finger around Yifan's entrance and Yifan tenses.

 

"Hmph?"

 

"Relax." Yifan has not bottomed in a while so Yixing takes his time working his finger in. Yifan lets out muffled moans when Yixing brushes against his prostate by accident.

 

"Did that feel good?" Yixing grins when he prods Yifan's prostate on purpose this time just to see Yifan's response. Yifan moans through the gag and his back arches. Sweat is beading at the top of his forehead just from being spread open.

 

"Fuck Yifan, you're so hot." Yixing groans. He slides another finger inside and Yifan whimpers.

 

Yixing takes his time, working up till he has four fingers in and Yifan is a writhing moaning mess. He lubes up the obscenely red vibrator lying nearby and slowly presses it in.

 

 "Ugh..." Yifan whimpers at the intrusion as he adjusts.

 

"Sorry babe." Yixing smirks and flicks the switch on.

 

"Ah!!!" Yifan screams through the gag and arches up when the toy starts to vibrate, pressing right up against his prostate.

 

He tugs at his restraints, moaning helplessly as Yixing straddles his hips again.

 

"I'm going to ride you." 

 

It is probably a good thing that Yifan could not see his boyfriend's face at the moment because Yixing's eyes were so dark with lust that it would have been a little frightening. Yixing's spends little time working himself open before sinking down onto Yifan's cock.

 

"Oh fuck yeah." Yixing groans at the burn and Yifan whimpers pathetically.  Yixing clenches tightly around Yifan and he moans.

 

"You like that?" Yixing grits out, starting to bounce lightly on Yifan's cock. Yifan struggles against the cuffs, desperate to thread his fingers through Yixing's hair and pull, or even find leverage in one way or another but the cuffs are tight and did not give. He strains helplessly, instinctively bucking his hips up to meet Yixing.

 

"Oh Fan!!" Yixing gasps when Yifan nails his prostate and his legs nearly collapses at the feeling of white hot pleasure shooting through him. 

 

Yifan rocks his hips upwards, driving deeper into Yixing, jostling the vibrator nestled inside him. Yixing gasps and reaches his hands out to steady himself as Yifan pounds into him. His legs feel like they have been turned to jelly when he tries to ride Yifan again.

 

He leans forward and presses his lips against Yifan's, kissing him forcefully through the gag. Yifan gasps and arches up, heat coiling desperately in his stomach.

 

He has until this moment, forgotten about the cock ring but now, as he wills his orgasm, he is painfully reminded of the stupid ring. He writhes helplessly on the bed, in so much pleasure that his mind is muddled. Yixing has never used a cock ring on him before and he is not sure if he likes it or not. 

 

"Oh, God I'm gonna... Ugh." Yixing comes with a groan, spilling white across Yifan's stomach and chest so suddenly that he is shocked. He straddles Yifan's hips, feeling boneless.

 

Yifan whines high behind the gag and bucks his hips up.

 

"Oi, that hurts you bastard." Yixing murmurs, wincing at the oversensitivity. Yifan stops but the vibrator is still going, providing stimulation and pleasure.

 

Yifan tugs at his bonds, silently pleading for Yixing to understand.

 

Yixing smirks at his boyfriend and reaches over to remove the blindfold. Yifan blinks as his eyes adjust.

 

"You want to come?" Yixing mocks him, smirking idly at him. Yifan nods frantically, yanking at the metal cuffs desperately. 

 

Yixing smirks and clenches his ass tightly around Yifan so that his boyfriend is gasping, pleading for release.

 

"Show me how much you want to come." Yixing smirks, trailing fingers up along Yifan's sides and teasing at his nipples.

 

Yifan has always been sensitive there.

 

Yifan protests, shaking his head from side to side and tugging futilely at the handcuffs. Yixing presses his mouth around one of Yifan's nipples and teases him relentlessly.

 

"Go on Fanfan. Come." Yixing purrs, tonguing roughly at Yifan's nipple. Yifan is sure both his nipples will be red and sore the next morning. Yifan thrashes, body straining up against his restraints.

 

He writhes helplessly, making desperate noises through the gag as Yixing moves on to the other nipple. He clenches his ass around the toy buried inside him and moans.

 

He jerks his hips up and Yixing startles, hands moving to grip at his sides. Yixing glares at him even as Yifan is mewling and pleading for release. 

 

Tired of watching his boyfriend squirm, Yixing undoes the gag.

 

"Please!" Yifan gasps, clenching his ass around the toy. The pleasure is building again, making him strain and struggle. Yixing pulls himself off Yifan reluctantly and studies him again.

 

"Please Xing, please let me come!" Yifan pants, a sheen of sweat covering his forehead. He groans when Yixing's beautiful fingers curl around the cock ring and tug upwards.

 

Yifan sees red all over as he comes with a loud cry of ecstasy, spilling white all over himself and the crimson satin sheets. 

 

"Was it good?" Yixing murmurs, stroking Yifan's sweat soaked hair. Yifan nods tiredly and moves his hips slightly. Yixing gets the message and carefully works the vibrator out of him.

 

"Do you need anything?" Yixing asks as he uncuffs Yifan's wrists. There are red marks on the skin and he presses each wrist to his lips with such tenderness that it makes Yifan's heart clench with love.

 

Yifan wraps his sore arms around his boyfriend and tugs him down.

 

"Tired. Want you."

 

Yixing obliges, ignoring the dirty sheets and curling up into Yifan's arms with a hum of satisfaction.

 

 

The next morning, Yixing privately thinks Yifan looks good in purple, despite what Baekhyun thinks. He is currently berating the stylists for giving Yifan a purple cloak and demands for them to change to a navy blue one instead.

 

Yixing thinks Yifan looks good when he is on his back begging to come with a red scarf clutched in his hands and purple bruises over his nipples. He thinks back to last night and remembers how good Yifan looked with purple bruising along his collarbones.

 

Yixing is jolted out of his thoughts when Baekhyun hustles over to him, pressing a black tunic into his hands and asking him to get changed.

 

Yifan looks gorgeous now, with his stage makeup on. The special effects artist have done an amazing job and he now sports a purple bruise along his jawline and gashes along his collarbone.

 

He is instructed to lie on the floor while the stage hands scurry around and arrange props around him.

 

Baekhyun is throwing a fit because there is no blue cloak on hand and apparently the purple cloak is hideous with the crimson inside. Yixing quietly disagrees as he steps out of the changing room.

 

Yifan is now lying on the ground, amber eyes closed as the stage hands dab red blood stains on his tunic. He allows the stage hands to click a metal collar around his neck and one iron cuff around his wrist.

 

The cold metal reminds him sharply of the night before and he shivers, trying not to let his boner show.

 

Yixing tries not to smile when he sees Yifan in position on the ground.

 

They certainly did practice well last night.

 

The stage hands rush over to Yixing and start on his makeup. They hand the end of the chain over to Yixing and he smirks.

 

Yifan looks up at him as he approaches, practically groveling at his feet as the stage hands press the fake sword into his hand.

 

“Okay, let’s get things started.” Baekhyun calls, moving to the camera.

 

Yifan’s purple cloak pools beneath him, showing glimpses of the red underneath as he gets into character, grasping at his side. Yixing pulls the chain taut in his hands and pushes Yifan over on his back with his boot.

 

“That’s good, keep going.” Baekhyun clicks away at his camera and Yixing sets the heel of his boot very delicately on Yifan’s chest.

 

The look on his face, to others, looks like he is a prince, desperate to escape his captor but for Yixing, he knows that _this_ prince is aroused and more than ready to beg like a bitch in heat.

 


End file.
